


A Night on the Town

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arrow AU, Attempted Rape (doesn't actually happen), Gen, Mild Fantasy Violence, Mild Profanity, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Sawamura Daichi. I have only one goal — to save my city. To do this, I must become someone else. I must become <i>something</i> else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night on the Town

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 30 Day Kagehina Challenge Day 25: Crossover. 
> 
> Also, I never knew how hard it was to write a crossover when I really don't have any ideas. I do not actually know how I managed to write this many words for this.

The rooftops fly by under his feet as he leaps effortlessly from one to the next. The cloak of night shrouds him from his prey: some two bit purse snatcher who likes to target little old ladies. In  _his_ neighborhood. In  _his_  town.

Some of them just don't learn.

He spots his quarry a hundred yards ahead - an easy distance to close on an empty street. The criminal stumbles, allowing his pursuant to overtake him that much faster. He notches his bow and unleashes a binding arrow that wraps around the fleeing thief and rips him off his feet.

“You have failed this city,” he says through a voice distortion device.

The thief cringes because he knows who was chasing him and who has caught him. "Please," he pleads. "Just take it back. Don't kill me."

There is a heavy thud as the vigilante descends from the height of the roof and growls, "I don't execute purse snatchers. Fortunately for you. I'll let the police have you."

"Hey, man, I got no beef with you. A guy's gotta eat."

Having heard enough of this crook's excuses, the green-hooded prowler lands a solid kick to his prisoner's side. "That's not good enough! The woman you stole from can barely pay her rent, let alone buy food. What about her?"

He slings the now silent man over his shoulder and carries him two blocks to the nearest police precinct. They won't be able to hold him for more than forty eight hours, but it might scare someone like him straight. He leaves the guy bound like a present for the next officer who steps out the door and leaves. Standard operating procedures.

"Got anything else for me, Suga?" He says through the communication device ensconced in his ear. "That was almost too easy."

"How about you call it a night?" Suga answers, an omnipresent sigh lingering in his tone. "It's almost four, and you have a meeting in the morning at nine. Come back to the foundry, and I’ll check you for wounds."

He scoffs. "Like I need to be there. The board already thinks I'm too drunk to zip my own pants. Why mess with a good thing?"

Suga's tone shifts from tiredness to exasperation instantly. "Because one of these days, Daichi, one of those purse snatchers is going to have a gun and he's going to shoot you. If you die out there, I am  _so_  going to kill you."

Ignoring Suga’s threats, Daichi says, “Almost four? Sounds like the time for a tour of Rapist’s Run.”

Daichi knows Rapist’s Run is a long shot for bagging a couple more crooks before sunrise, but he finds it hard to say no to patrolling the area in town with the highest reported cases of rape by a wide margin. Even if he doesn’t sleep a wink today, one thwarted rape is worth it.

Suga sighs, because he knows how Daichi feels about that particular area. “Just stay safe, Daichi. I’ll be watching, so let me know if you need me.”

“Always do.”

With that, Daichi seeks out the hidden garage where he parks his motorcycle when he’s in the area and crosses to the opposite side of Sendai.

Karasuno used to be a magnificent neighborhood, but droughts in the economy have rendered it a den of thieves and brutes. In the heart of this fallen community lies Rapist’s Run, and Daichi decides that he isn’t going to leave until he nails at least one more perp. In a place like this, it won’t be hard. He could probably throw a rock into any abandoned building and hit a guy who should be doing ten to twenty for some thing or another.

He climbs a fire escape and watches from the roof of a building on a deserted street corner. From here, Daichi can see a mile in every direction, including a row of abandoned factories practically sinking into the ground from disrepair and disuse.

From here, he spots a female jogger passing near his location. For a moment, Daichi mentally berates this girl for putting herself in such a dangerous neighborhood in the time of day when she is statistically most likely to be assaulted or worse, but he bites back that thought. His mission, the whole point of this crusade, is so people don’t have to be afraid to go outside anymore. He _wants_ her to run at four in the morning with impunity.

Daichi doesn’t have to wait long for some prowler to slither out of the dark. A guy who easily has ten kilos on Daichi darts from one nook to another while pursuing the jogger, whose head is bobbing in time with the music coming from her headphones. She won’t even hear the guy coming.

His footfalls casting the most negligible of sounds in the quiet night, Daichi sprints while careening from one rooftop to another until he is almost on top of the girl and her stalker. His leather gloves glide down the fire escape ladder as he silently drops to ground level.

As if she senses rather than hears something suspicious behind her, the girl, who Daichi can see is not much older than twenty-one, spots the man following her and screeches at the top of her lungs.

_Good_ , he thinks as the cry disorients the perp. However, his own pursuit stops ten meters short. He simply stares as the girl pulls out a can of pepper spray and blasts her would-be attacker in the eyes.

“You have failed this city, asshole!” she cries. For good measure, she kicks his slumping form as he crumples into a ball in the street. Finally, she steps back, hands balled into fists on her hips. “You ain’t prowling around in _my_ neighborhood, pal. The Arrow isn’t the only one who can make a difference.”

Daichi watches on as she calls the police while periodically re-subduing her prisoner. He debates taking charge of her captive, except the guys seems twice as frightened of her as the purse snatcher had been of Daichi. So he settles for observing.

Soon, the Sendai city police arrive and take her report. She calmly recounts the events of the night and accepts compliments for her bravery with a wide grin. One officer offers her a ride home, but she refuses. Instead, she stretches on the sidewalk and resumes her lethargic jog.

As she runs past him, Daichi can’t help himself. “You did good.”

She screeches to a halt, but the look on her face is not one of fear but of elation.

“You’re him! You’re really him!” She bounces on the balls of her feet and claps her hands giddily. “Wow, I can’t believe it.”

Daichi chuckles and, in a moment of spontaneity, turns off his voice distortion device. “Yeah. I’m that guy.” He steps out of the shadows and allows her to see his hood and leather jerkin.

Her mouth drops into a large O. “That is the coolest damn thing ever. And dude, you look hot in leather.”

Daichi sputters. “You can’t even see my face. I could look like Swamp Thing. Or Mitt Romney.”

She giggles as she slaps him on the shoulder. “You’re funny. I like you even more, now.”

The attention she is giving him is foreign to Daichi. More often than not, the people he protects are more afraid of him than the people he puts away. Suga says it’s something about wearing a mask that makes people not trust him, even if he’s doing something that directly benefits them. But this girl has not only embraced his dark and concealed identity, but she’s adopted his little catchphrase, as well. He can’t say that he minds.

However, one piece of business remains. “What you did was dangerous. You can’t go taking on prowlers like that on your own. You could be hurt, or worse.”

She sneers as she said, “Tanaka Saeko ain’t afraid of bums like that. They can try and try all they want, but they can’t have my town. Not as long as I live in it. I’ll kick each and every one of their asses if I have to.”

Daichi almost reels when he hears this. For the two years he’s been fighting a silent war on crime in Sendai, he has thought as the citizens as people who need saved. Tanaka Saeko doesn’t need to be saved, because she won’t let herself be a victim. Something tingles in his chest when he thinks that he might have helped put it there.

“Well,” he says as he backs away, “stay out of trouble.”

She snorts. “What if trouble comes looking for me?”

Daichi says with a smile, “Show ‘em you’re not afraid.”

With a nod, she replies, “I was planning on it.”

 

A half hour later, Daichi staggers into the foundry, more exhausted than he had anticipated. Suga is there to guide him to a futon against the wall, and he sags into it and into his partner gratefully.

Suga is everything to Daichi when it comes to what he is trying to do in Sendai. Suga monitors lines of communication the federal government can’t even access to stay a step ahead of all manners of crime. When a bank vault alarm sounds, Suga knows before the bank’s own security company. Daichi wouldn’t be surprised if Suga could have put Bernie Madoff behind bars decades ago.

On the futon, Suga settles beside him and puts an arm around Daichi. “Your transmission went out, and I was worried.”

“There was a girl in Rapist’s Run. I didn’t want to scare her, so I turned my voice thing off.” When Suga elbows him sharply, Daichi whines, “I didn’t want to scare her.”

“So you scare me, instead,” Suga chides, no hostility in his voice as he offers Daichi a steaming cup that smells suspiciously like shoyu ramen.

Inhaling deeply, Daichi hums appreciatively. “You’re too good to me, Suga.”

“Yes, I am,” Suga replies as he breaks apart a set of disposable chopsticks and hands them to Daichi. “Now eat so you can get some sleep.”

His mouth already full, Daichi mumbles around his dinner, “Call in for me?”

Knowing of course that Daichi means the nine o’clock meeting, Suga shakes his head but says, “Yeah. But at some point, you should probably go to shareholder meetings before the company you own stops funding your night life.”

“I got you for that, right?”

Suga smiles and says, “Always.”


End file.
